Earth (element)
The Earth Element is a recurring element in the Final Fantasy series. It is sometimes associated with desert enemies and usually opposed to Wind. This element has a strange relation with avian enemies, as in some games, these are completely immune or resistant to it, while in others, they are weak against it. The Float status can be used to avoid abilities of this element. Recurring themes Equipment Gaia Gear, a Light Armor, appears in many games and is often imbued with the Earth element, which means characters wearing it usually absorb Earth-elemental attacks. The Stoneblade is a recurring sword that deals Earth damage. In addition, the consumable item Gaia Drum may also be used offensively to deal Earth damage. Spells The first spell introduced with the element of Earth was Quake, which, before the existence of the Earth element, was usually a one-hit KO spell and thus did not really deal elemental damage. Later games, most notably Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift include Earth as an element proper. Earth now has its own sets of tiered spells: Stone, which consists of Stone, Stone II in Final Fantasy XI, Stonega, and Stoneja and Quake, which consists of Quake and Quakeja. In Final Fantasy IX, Quina Quen is capable of casting Earth Shake, a Blue Magic spell learned by eating an Adamantoise. Summons Titan is the most recognizable summon of Earth, often using an attack called Gaia's Wrath. In Final Fantasy IX, Fenrir calls forth Titan to attack with Terrestrial Rage. In Final Fantasy VIII, Brothers is the Earth-elemental GF, with its special attack Brotherly Love. Hashmal, the Regulator, is the Earthern Esper of Ivalice and it shares its special attack with Titan. In Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille's Eidolon Hecatoncheir represents the element of Earth with its attack, Gaian Salvo. Appearances ''Final Fantasy While there are no damage-dealing spells of the Earth element in ''Final Fantasy, two Instant Death attacks use a resistance flag for the Earth element to determine immunity. ''Final Fantasy II The element of Earth does not appear as a gameplay device, but items such as the Gaia Sword and the spell Earthquake do, dealing non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI The following gameplay elements of ''Final Fantasy VI are related to the Earth element. ''Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X While it is not recognized as a standard element, it can be noted that several enemies can use '''Earthquake', which affects all characters except the Aeon Valefor, as it is a flying creature. ''Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' Earth-elemental attacks and weapons are very prevalent in this game, and the element is associated with several enemy families, such as the Headless and Antlion. Category: Elements